


Getting in Deep

by lostinatango



Series: A Beautiful Mess [3]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: After a few weeks on the road, the Green Day boys score a decent meal, a hot shower, and a bed to crash on, along with some sexual mischief that they may or may not have planned.





	Getting in Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing fanfic for long but it seems to have overtaken my writing sessions. I am not complaining, I am enjoying writing about my favorite boys in their young days, and speculating what could have happened if they had the freedom to enjoy all aspects of their relationships. I hope you all enjoy the boys little escapades, there is definitely more to follow.

Tre heard the van door slide open and then shut with a click. He sat up and watched Billie Joe bounce into the back seat.  
“So?” Tre asked.  
“Mike scored! We have some place to crash tonight. Some cute pink haired chick.”  
“Floor, couch, or bed?”  
Billie stretched as much as he could in the cramped space, and through a yawn, answered, “Not sure but I think I heard her say she has a roommate that’s out of town, so maybe an extra bed?”

Tre smiled to himself hoping Billie was right. He loved being on the road but there were times when sleeping in the van, or on floors just got to be too much. He prayed for a bed, and a shower would be nice too but he knew he was asking maybe too much with that request. People were weird, they'll let you crash on the floor but take a shower in their bathroom crossed many people's limits. He let out a deep sigh when the passenger door opened and Mike swung himself into the seat. “Follow the brown Charger,” he pointed to the car that was just pulling in front of the van.

Tre slid behind the wheel, turned the ignition key and after a few clicks and coughs the engine sputtered to life. “We’re gonna have to think about new transportation one of these days,” he muttered and both of his companions nodded in agreement. Flipping on the car lights, Tre followed the Charger until they reached their destination in front of a small apartment building. As they enter the second floor apartment, Mandy, Tre learned that was her name from a very excited Mike, pointed to a door and told them they could stay in there or on the couch here if they wanted. The bathroom and it’s amenities were also available. Tre nearly cried.

A couple of hours later they all had the pleasure of a shower, somehow leaving enough hot water for each of them, food and some beer. Seated on the floor in clean jeans and a shirt, Tre found his thoughts drifting to the gig, about the food, the first decent meal he had in days, and about the shower he was so appreciative of. He could of cared less, if it was cold or hot, it was just nice to get the dirt of the past week off of him. And the had no regrets smelling like strawberries either, he quietly laughed to himself.  
"What’s so funny?” Billie asked, dragging Tre back to the conversation.  
“Nothing, just thinking I should sleep. We have to be on the road at a decent time if we want to get to the next gig.” They all nodded.  
“Uh, I’ll take the couch tonight, since I had a bed the last time.” MIke commented.  
A quick exchanged look between Mike and their host didn’t escape Tre’s attention.

Billie got up stretched, grabbed his bag and then paused before heading to the bedroom, “It’s not a twin bed is it?” he asked cautiously. Mandy laughed and replied that it was a queen. Tre watched a relieved looking Billie pad into the room, shoulders already slumping with sleep. He knew within the short time he would join him, Billie would be fast asleep. It always amazed Tre that Billie could sleep anytime anywhere, and there were nights and days he envied that. He spent a few more minutes helping Mandy clear the consumed beer bottles and pizza. When Mandy brought out blankets for Mike, Tre said his goodnights, grabbed his own bag and headed into the bedroom closing the door behind him with a soft click.

As predicted, Tre found Billie curled up on the side of the bed, hugging a pillow and breathing heavily. Tre just smiled and flipped off the overhead light leaving a small lamp on a side table the only light in the room. The drummer stripped out of his shirt and jeans leaving him naked as he carefully crawled next to Billie. As Tre settled in the older boy turned in his sleep and snuggled closer to Tre causing Tre to let out of soft laugh. He reach over turned out the light and shortly fell asleep holding Billie in his arms.

Tre wasn’t asleep long before he was awakened by muffled moans. At first he thought Billie was moaning in his sleep but upon inspection, the singer was still fast asleep. Tre sat up for a moment and listened. After a moment or two of silence, he heard the muffled moaning again, as if someone was failing at trying to be quiet. Tre chuckled and slowly, careful not to disturb Billie, left the bed and quietly cracked the bedroom door. The sight his eyes finally adjusted on left him smiling and horny. Mandy’s bareback faced Tre,  as she knelt in front of Mike, who had his jeans and briefs pushed down to his ankles. Mike’s head was thrown back in share pleasure and his hand wrapped around Mandy’s head while she bobbed up and down between his knees.

“Good for you Mike”, Tre thought, “It’s been way too long my friend”.

Mike’s head fell forward, eyes half open watching Mandy. Suddenly, as if he sensed his bandmate, Mike looked over and connected with Tre. He smiled at his bandmate before turning his attention back to Mandy and whispering something to which she stopped and stood up and took Mike’s hand in hers. Before she could turn and see him, Tre slowly and quietly closed the door. After letting his eyes first adjust to the darkness, Tre moved back to the bed and sank next to Billie. There was no way he could fall back asleep, something needed to be done about this raging hard on.

Billie had returned to his previous position, curled up on his side, with his back to Tre. Tre snuggled up next to him and caressed Billie’s bare arm, slowly trailing down to his fingers. The sleeping singer stirred slightly as Tre placed soft kisses along his ear, neck and down his shoulder. Pulling himself up a bit by propping himself up on his arm, Tre nipped the dark haired man’s earlobe as his fingers slipped under the waistband of Billie’s boxers and wrapped around Billie’s soft silky cock causing a soft moan to slip from the singer’s lips. Encouraged, Tre continued to nip and suck at Billie’s ear and neck while his hand brought Billie’s cock to full attention. Billie moaned and moved onto his back, eyes fluttering open focusing on Tre.

“Am I dreaming?” the older boy asked in a sleepy voice.  
Tre leaned down and kissed him softly then and answered, “Yes,” and kissed again.  
Billie wrapped his arms around Tre as they continued to kiss and Tre, in perfect rhythm, continued to stoke Billie. A louder moan escaped Billie’s throat.

“Shh,” Tre warned, “Neither Mike nor Mandy need to know about about us.” Though Tre could now picture Mike in the throws of his own passion rocking above Mandy. He closed his eyes and let the image briefly wash over him before returning his attention to Billie. Billie wrapped his hands in Tre’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Eventually Billie nudged Tre onto his back causing Tre to pull his hand away from Billie’s groin. In the little light that filtered through the window from the parking lot, Tre looked up at Billie, seeing the lust he loved in the singer’s perfect green eyes. “Fuck me,” Tre wisphered. Billie startled, pulled away a bit.  
“What?” Billie asked trying to keep his voice quiet.

Tre cupped Billie’s face between his hands and repeated, “I want you to fuck me. Not suck me off, or get off fucking you. No, I want you to fuck me.” Even whispering Tre’s voice was commanding and Billie nodded. “Get your boxers off and grab the lube and condom.” Billie scooted out of the bed, slipped off his boxers and went rummaging through his small bag grabbing a foil packet and a bottle of lube. As Billie climbed back onto the bed, Tre propped himself up against the headboard and said, “Now earn the pleasure to fuck me, you know what to do boy.” Billie answered him with a smile and knelt down between Tre’s legs. Slowly he took Tre’s cock in his mouth and started moving up and down the shaft, letting his tongue twirl around the head before sliding all the way down. Tre threw his head back and let out of soft grunt. Billie had certainly come a long way in the cock sucking department. Billie quiickly learned what Tre loved, like the singer’s fingers currently wrapped around the base of his shaft applying a little extra pressure he loved so much. Billie intuitively knew when to increase suction and when to let his jaw go slack, based on Tre’s reactions. Tre was so proud. A soft scrape of teeth brought Tre back to the moment and a deep groan rumbled through his chest.

The drummer rocked his hips in the singer’s mouth and bit back a cry as Billie took him as deep as he could. Tre wrapped his fingers around his lover’s dark curls and pulled causing Billie to moan. Billie responded by racked his nailed down Tre’s chest causing him to arch his back in pleasure. Tre felt Billie hum around his cock and he had to fight from going over the edge. “Bill, if you’re going to fuck me,” Tre got out between gasps, “you’re going to have to do more for me.” Billie acknowledged quickly by slipping a wet finger into Tre’s ass causing shocks of pleasure to resonate through the drummer’s body. Now it was Tre who had a hard time keeping his pleasure and lust quiet as Billie slipped in two more fingers, so wonderfully stretching him. Billie’s tongue lapped at Tre’s balls as his fingers pumped in and out. Too soon, Tre had to pull Billie’s head up before he lost the chance to continue enjoying their pleasure.

“Condom, now,” Tre commanded. As Billie slid on the latex Tre took a moment to enjoy the sight. The singer’s flesh was pink with the heat of desire, his chest heaving with passion, and all for the young drummer who sat before him flushed in his own desire. Tre slid down to the edge of the bed and pulled his legs back opening himself wide for Billie. The dark haired man looked down at the younger one and licked his lips while pumping his shaft.

“Fuck me now, Billie Joe, you've earned it.” Tre’s voice was raspy and dripped with lust. As Billie place the head of his cock at Tre’s entrance Tre reminded him he was not to come without permission. Tre noticed Billie couldn’t help but rolled his eyes.  
The drummer quickly sat forward and grabbed Billie’s cock, “Billie Joe, did you just roll your eyes at me?” Tre asked in a voice a little too loud.  
Billie dropped his head, “Sorry sir.”  
Tre couldn’t help but smile, it was just in the past few weeks Billie started calling him sir at Tre’s request. “Who do this belong too?” Tre asked giving the base of the shaft a tight squeeze.  
Billie’s eyes grew wide his jaw slacked before saying. “You sir.”  
Tre pinch the head this time, causing Billie to bit back a yelp, “And because it belongs to me, I say if and when you can come.”  
Without releasing his tight grip he slip his hand down the shaft causing Billie to throw his head back, replying “Yes, sir” again.  
Tre grabbed Billie’s head pulling him in for a deep kiss. When he pulled back said, “Let’s fuck shall we?”

The drummer then laid back once again and pulled his legs up bending them to his chest.  Billie licked his lips and repositioned himself between Tre’s legs. Slowly, Tre felt that initial burn he loved so much as Billie pushed himself past the tight outer muscle. The drummer slammed his head back into the pillow as the older man slip in deep and ended with his balls touching Tre’s ass.

“I like it hard, I like it fast,”  Tre instructed. Billie leaned over bracing himself on Tre’s leg’s making Tre stretch wider and started pumping in and out, slow and steady at first, like the intro to a sweet song. And like the melody and beat a song increases as it gets further along, Billie growing in confidence, picked up his pace and started slamming into Tre who arched into each thrust. Skin slapping skin, each one was finding it harder to muffle their grunts and moans.

In an attempt to contain their moaning, fingers made their way into mouths to be sucked, tongues danced with one another during deep kisses. Tre wrapped his legs around Billie’s waist causing Billie to go even deeper. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Tre stroked in time to Billie’s thrusts. Heat flushed over Tre’s skin, and soon his balls drew that sweet tightness while a cool feeling pooled in his belly. Billie started to tremble and Tre knew his was fighting hard from coming. Again pride wash over Tre his boy was gowning up so fast. Billie shifted his position and suddenly hit Tre’s prostate causing shocks to dissipate throughout his body. Tre bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. “Faster,” he commanded and Billie picked up his pace just enough to have them both sweating and fighting the urge to come. After a few more strokes of hitting his pleasure target Tre looked Billie straight and the eyes and said in a low growling voice, “Come.”

Billie threw his head forward and buried himself as deep as he could as shutters began to rack his body from the intensity of his orgasm. Tre bucked his hips and muffled a cry into his arm as he let his own pleasure sweep him away to a perfect euphoria that no drug could replicate. The singer collapsed on the drummer laying his head on Tre’s shoulder. They stayed that way until their breathing slow and fell in sync. Tre wrapped his arms around Billie and kissed the top of his head, “The was one of the best orgasms I have ever had.”

Billie looked up at Tre in amazement, “Really?” and Tre nodded. Billie wrapped his arms around Tre and gave him a tight squeeze, “I am so happy I can please you that way Sir.”  
Tre pulled the young boy up for a kiss and then said, “I think we need another shower.” They both laughed quietly while shuffling out of bed, and then without a sound cracked the bedroom door open to see the coast was clear. They tried not to laugh and make noise as they quickly cleaned themselves up between kisses and wandering hands. As they came out of the bathroom they froze in mid-step. Standing quietly in the doorway of the other bedroom, with an unbuttoned pair of jeans hanging around his hips, and arms crossed a bare chest, was Mike. Tre and Billie glanced at each other. They could not deny anything, for the were stark naked and still flushed with afterglow. Billie’s eyes immediately fell to the ground, but Tre met Mike’s stare with a grin, and a shrug of his shoulder. Mike smiled and quietly said, “I knew it. I just knew it.”

Tre commented. “Well this will make for some intersting van conversation tomorrow.” And all three of them let out stifled laughs. Mike shook his head and mumbled night as he turned to go back into the bedroom. Tre and Billie returned to their bedroom hand in hand and snuggled down with each other. As they were starting to drift off, Billie started giggling.

“What?” Tre asked.  
Billie turned to face Tre and mused, “Wonder if Mike is interested in joining our party?”

Tre raised his eyebrows. Now that would make an interesting scene. “Go to sleep,” was all he said to Billie, who then snuggled up to Tre’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep. As Tre closed his eyes, he did wonder if the reserved Mike Dirnt would join them. It then hit Tre that Mike smiled at him when he caught him and Mandy on the couch. He didn’t scowl or frown, nope he smiled like he enjoyed being watched. Tre laughed quietly, and his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was “This was going to be an interesting tour that’s for fucking sure.”


End file.
